Destenies Collide: Exodius
by DavidTCE
Summary: This story is long. It is something called a multimash, containing more than 2 categories of characters, and will include the following: blood and gore, intense fight scenes, puns, bad times, fire, pies, swords, and a few "frisky" moments. If you don't like, don't read. Have fun. Please leave reviews, but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Collided Destinies

In a multigalactic realm of possibilities, billions of universes are scattered across time and space. They all were constantly lively with action. They were all peacefully separate. Until one day…

…

A being named Flowey turned into the Ultimate God of Hyperdeath and tried to reset its universe. But there was too much power in its cast, and it backfired- causing a massive chain of events- which led to a merge- and a universe of mass porportions. 5 universes merged- Capcom, Nintendo, Square Enix, Toby Fox, and multiple anime universes. The following events were bad.

…...

"ugh. ow." The skeleton huffed as he got up. He looked around. None of the landscape looked familiar to him. He saw lush landscape wherever he looked. He did not think that airship was supposed to be on fire. It looked like it was at least a mile away. Sans shrugged. He started walking towards the airship. He realized that he was not on his home planet anymore. Not his universe, even. He kept walking. He realized he was walking very near cactus-like creatures. They seemed to know fighting him- even though he had 1 HP, would mean certain death- considering his dodging ability. He kept walking. As Sans got closer, he saw the outlines of a dog. It was not like any dog Sans had ever seen in his life. As he got closer, he saw the words RED XII on its side. Its fur was like fire, swaying in the wind. Who else was in this ship? Only one way to find out.

Another head poked out. It was a human. Its hair was blonde and all over the place. Sans greeted the human.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Undyne looked back and forth. There was Asgore. Talking to a man. The man looked superior to Asgore, carrying a 12 foot katana. He was a human, of course. His level was extremely high: about level 80 or so. Soft footsteps padded down the corridor.

Frisk trembled. She was sure Undyne was here. She looked into what appeared to be a throne room. Red was next to a man with a white robe. There was something wrong with Red's leg. _Why is Reds leg like that?_ Frisk stepped forward. ** _"Hmm?"_** The man in the robe turned. Frisk felt fear creep up her spine. _"_ Just a stupid little girl." he huffed. "Reno, escort our little friend out." Frisk felt something pick her up from behind. She yelped as Reno picked her up by her waist from behind. Her determination enabled her to bite her captor's arm violently. "FUCK! She bit me!" He threw her tho the side. "Rowdy one." the old man chuckled. "It is high time you learned your place." Frisk's entire left side stung with pain. He picked her up and hurled her, slamming her against a wall. She cried out as one of her ribs cracked, causing immense pain. "You are worthless. Wasted space. Weak. And now, you will di-"

Undyne had seen enough. She grabbed Frisk. "Why, you-!" Undyne kicked Dysley in the face. She grabbed Red. Holding them in both arms, she jumped off the balcony. They were rescued by an airship that came out of nowhere. Safe, at last...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Red was awoken by a cold feeling on her face. She woke up abruptly. "GAH!" Red yipped as she jumped. "Kid, chill." replied Sans. 'Cue bad joke sting' Red was not amused. Red noticed a big ass shadow moving on the ground. Goddamn, it was huge. "Guys, I think there is a big guy coming towards us!" The man with the barrel arm screamed, "FUCK! Not another goddamn robot!" 'Cue Fight On!'

Challenger APPROACHING!

Mega Man looked to his right and saw the battle taking place. He activated his beam cannon and-

"Darling, we aren't finished yet." Mettaton NEO chuckled. 'Cue Power of NEO' "Not you again!" huffed Mega Man. This guy was so difficult! Suddenly, something interfered with the battle. A giant red trident split them apart. "That's enough!" shouted Asgore. The trident ripped off one of Mettaton's wings. He spun out of control and smashed into the boss robot. Boom! Mettaton shot the robot in the side of the head. The evil robot exploded, smashing into the ground in defeat. Mettaton flew into the Highwind. Mega Man picked up the wing fragment and flew to the Highwind as well.

The flames roared...

"Sit down, shut up, and DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA!" Cid was getting triggered for some reason. Frisk was wearing a shirt that said, ironically, 'Your Goddamn Tea. You better drink it.' Mega Man managed to repair Mettaton, since Mega Man was a robot himself, so he knew how to repair a human eradication robot, let alone himself. If anything was broken, he could fix it.

Frisk was concerned about Undyne. She missed Papyrus heavily. Where the h-e-double toothpicks was he anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

"SANS, THIS IS NOT FUNNY. TELEPORT ME BACK TO SNOWDIN RIGHT NOW." Papyrus shouted, intent that all of this was his sick joke. The world was never Sans playground, and he knew he did this. Suddenly, there was a shadow. "Yo, Papyrus!" Monster Kid yelled to him. Papyrus looked up at him. He was on what looked like a chicken breeded with a horse. "Kupo?" Mog cried. He would rather have said, 'Suprise motherfucker' to Papyrus, as they got startled by it and jumped. "WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus called.

Noctis frowned upon the sight. "What the heck is wrong with this world? First giant naked men, and now this!"

"WOULDNT THE GIANT HUMAN BE COLD?" Papyrus spoke up. The awkward reply threw off Noctis, who paused to facepalm.

Flowey peeked out from the bushes, with his lusty rose friend. "Perfect. Now we can sneak up on them."

Noctis felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. A pellet had lodged into his skin. Blood dripped out of the open wound. And it burned like hell. "Aah, FUCK!" His friends immediately noticed. "NOCTIS!" they shouted in horror. Flowey climbed into the trunk of the immobile Regalia with his friend. Papyrus, Noctis' team, and Monster Kid climbed into the Regalia and took off into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile...

"Hahahahaha! You really think you can defeat me, a FalCie?"

Toriel snorted. "Yo bitch ass better shut the fuck up before I whip yo ass, you king wannabe!"

"Haha, I am much more than that!" The room lit up.

" **I AM BARTHANULOUS**!" he boomed. 'Cue Fighting Fate' Toriel reared. She hurled a fireball at his face. He flinched, then charged at Toriel, then Toriel countered with a kick. A loud bang filled the air as hoof met face. The battle was on.

Asgore reared and realized Dysley had gone after Toriel. He snapped out of his trance. ' _If Toriel gets herself killed, who's gonna bake the pies?!'_ Asgore had to save Toriel- and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Asgore rushed towards Toriel, as fast as possible. He was struck by a blow to the hip. He was flung to the side. Reiner sighed. "You idiotic bastard. I knew you would betray us. Lord Chaos sent me to KILL you." He raised his fist. "As it is my duty to carry out my legacy, no matter what." He punched his left hand, and Asgore heard blade strike skin.

 _ **KABOOOM!**_

Reiner transformed into the Armored Titan, roaring in anger. Reiner- was pissed. Asgore whipped out his giant trident. Looks like Asgore was in battle, too. Reiner charged at Asgore. Asgore parried to the left. Reiner slammed into the mountain. There was a rumble upon impact. But then, the real rumbling began. The earth shook, and Asgore realized Reiner had triggered an avalanche. Suddenly, something slammed into Reiner. Barthanulous was definitely not happy about this. He ran as fast as she could, faster than the wind. Asgore sighed. "I'm surprised you had the courage to come back." Toriel snarled.

"What the fu-" Asgore began. A fireball slammed into his side. He let out a startled cry as he collapsed, his consciousness fading.


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk meant to say to Sans, "Come sit on my lap." but she ended up saying, "Come shit on my laugh." It was at this moment Frisk knew, she fucked up. Sans burst out chuckling at the epic fail. Frisk put her head in her hands and waited for him to stop laughing before saying, "Nevermind." Cid huffed, "What are we gonna do now?"

Frisk whipped her phone out. Perfect Internet connection. She texted, "To all monsters, hop u are doing ? ﾟﾏ ." The ding on her phone guaranteed that all monsters could see the text.


	8. Chapter 8

_Boom!_

A huge meteor struck the planet with the force of a thousand stars. It created a giant crater 100 miles wide. It decimated anything in a 1000 mile radius. The planet was huge, spanning about 3 megameters in diameter. It was exriemely huge, and if you attempted to fly into space, you would disintegrate within seconds, courtesy of the kilomile-thick ozone layer. Anything traveling less than 0.999 the speed of light would be absolutely incinerated upon entry or exit of the atmosphere.

...

The meteor was actually a giant dragon known as Celestial Bahamut. It's mass was greater than , let's say, Earth itself. It had the wings that could cover Russia-twice. It had rainbow gold wings. It's scales were lined with pure diamonds. The value of this dragon in US dollars? About $8,500,000,000,000,000,000.00. How would our heroes deal with such a threat?


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeez, Tori. You gotta be careful." Mikasa said. She was DEFINITELY worried about Toriel's well-being. She had come back with another fucking goat! ' _Jesus Christ, how many goats are there?!'_ Eren thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of an engine. "Hold your fire!" Levi yelled without thinking. It was a strange contraption. A few individuals got out of the contraption. One was a skeleton, one was a small dinosaur, and the last one was a man with spiked hair. Levi paused. "What the heck is going on?" he asked. First, goats. Now, skeletons! Things were so not normal.


	10. Chapter 10

The Highwind suddenly shifted. It was Barthanulous and the Collosal Titan, and they were now batting the ship around like a toy. Cid shrieked as he crashed into Tifa, who yelled, "Get offa me, you swine!" It was absolute chaos. Frisk shot around the ship like a bullet, smashing into pottery, lottery machines, piggy banks, and so on. Undyne was trying to catch Frisk, and was obviously failing miserably.

"Catch, BITCH!" Undyne yelled, hurling her spear at Barthanulous' paw, making him shout and fall to the ground. Bertolt's Titan roared, and smashed his fist into one of the Highwind's engines. It exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Frisk felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder as a piece of shrapnel flew into her arm. She cried out and smashed into a wall. " **FRISK!"** shouted Sans. "Frisk's hurt! I'll take care of her!" Suddenly, the Survey corps arrived- just as the Collosal Titan disappeared into thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

Frisk's head felt like it was gonna split in half. Her shoulder burned like fire. Undyne had barely managed to remove the fragment of engine from her shoulder. It had passed through her skin and muscles like air, and had burrowed deep into her bone, splitting it like glass. Blood dripped out of the wound. "Haven't you dealt with broken bones?" Armin asked. "I have, but not like this." Undyne replied. She held Frisk's hand as she stapled the bone back together. She let out a soft whimper, but kept relatively quiet. Undyne stitched her muscles and skin back together as well. Cid huffed, "Now the engine is broken!" Sans was pissed by this sly comment. He yelled to the driver, "Land the airship, **NOW.** " His glowing blue eye scared the driver into stopping. Cid was not happy about this. "Why the hell are we sto-"

 **Smack!**

Sans backhanded Cid, the sound of bone hitting skin echoing throughout the ship. Cid froze, as a bruise on his face developed quickly. "What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?" Sans roared. "Frisk got seriously injured, and all you care about is your goddamn ship? I'm so sick of **FUCKWADS** like you!" Tifa hissed, "Oh hell naw!" and backed away slowly. Sans was about to snap. Frisk got up. "Wait, Frisk! Don't!" began Alphys. Sans summoned a gasterblaster. It was now or never. Frisk hissed, "Sans! Sit down." She waited a full 5 seconds before finishing, "NOW." Sans froze. He had never seen Frisk so mad. He sat down. "Sorry, kiddo." he replied apologetically.


	12. Chapter 12

Noctis came face to face with Cloud. "Hi." Noctis greeted.. "Um, hi." Cloud replied. Sans grinned. "Bro! It's good to see you." he chuckled. "SANS, TELEPORT ME BACK TO SNOWDIN. RIGHT NOW." he insisted. Sans froze. Now, Sans felt stupid. But he knew teleporting was a bad idea. "Bro, I cannot teleport to places I know do not exist." he replied. "SANS, DON'T BE SILLY, ITS-"

"No, Pap. There is no Snowdin. It's all gone." Sans replied again. "GAH-" Sans saw the happiness drain from his face. Papyrus realized- There was nowhere to return. They had to start anew. At least this generation would be better than the last. They had a new beginning: one that would change the course of history forever.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh by the way, has anyone seen Red?" Undyne asked. She had vanished after the attack. Then a flashback hit.

"""""""""""""""""""

Red screamed bloody murder as she fell off the ship. Undyne watched her fall to the ground.

"""""""""""""""""""

"Red fell off the ship!" shouted Undyne. Frisk, wordlessly, equipped the Elytra and flew off the ship. She landed on soft ground and began to search for Red. She came upon a patch of tall grass. Someone was in the bushes! She pulled out the Toy Knife and prepared for battle. Suddenly, she was attacked by a wild Chocobo! It hopped back and forth anxiously. Frisk went up to pet it, but it rammed her. She got knocked back a few feet, but she was fine. She tried again, and this time, it obliged. Now, Frisk had a partner. She continued her walk. She came to a big field. Suddenly, a giant scorpion machine appeared! 'Cue Bombing Mission'

Frisk knew she could not befriend a robot, so she had to fight it.

A couple hours later, she beat it. She continued on her way. She came to a bush. What was in the bush?


	14. Chapter 14

In the bush, was a pie. She picked it up. Suddenly, she tripped. She jumped away by instinct, jumping into a ditch, finding Red. "Hey, Frisk, what's wrong?"

 _ **KABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

The pie exploded, blowing a crater 10 meters deep into the ground. the shockwave shaking the ground and creating cracks in the planets crust, each one a mile long. The explosion blew the Highwind away like a feather. Unfortunately, the huge explosion attracted the attention of the Celestial Bahamut. A roar ripped through the air. Within seconds, the dragon teleported near the explosion. The dragon's shadow covered the area. Cid looked up and huffed. "Oh, FUCK."


	15. Chapter 15

Bahamut had come to the solution to combine the entire universe of gaming into one world. He was GOD. He could do whatever he wanted. He began the preparation of the Epic Collider. He had to be stopped. Somehow. The charging would take a minimum of 3 years. But he could not be stopped. It was hopeless for our heroes.

"We have to find a way to stop this doomsday from happening!" shouted Frisk.


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: Intense fight scenes are imminent throughout the next 10 or 100 chapters. Be ready for intense violence. Bahamut has arrived.

.."...

A massive army appeared. It consisted of 1,000 billion soldiers. It was the biggest army anyone ever conceived. Undone charged into battle. Sans prepped his Gasterblasters. The battle was about to begin. It was gonna be the biggest conquest ever. Our heroes army consisted of them, all of the Elidolins, and a massive fleet of warships. Class Zero was leading the assault. Class Zero gave the order to attack. Eren shifted into the Rogue Titan and air dropped into battle. The Highwind began the bombardment. Undyne jumped as she hurled her spear at a commander, blood spraying from his wounds. This battle would be long and hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Undyne fought... and fought... tirelessly. She slay beast after beast, and they kept coming. Just before she was about to be overwhelmed, Eren, in his Titan form, slammed a fist into the ground, cracking it. The tremor wobbled part of the army. Class Zero used the pendant of 1000 souls to summon Alexander. It destroyed part of the army and did tremendous damage to the dragon. Dysley then shifted into Orphan. He laughed as he charged his attack, Merciless Judgement.


	18. Chapter 18

Before Orphan could attack, he was hit from behind. Orphan shifted back into Dysley. The wound was mortal. "W-why... Y-you..!" Orphan began.

Sephiroth cleanly cut off Dysley's head with one slice. Blood gushed where his head was. Sephiroth crushed Dysley's head in his grasp, splattering brain matter everywhere. Sephiroth grinned. "Tsk tsk. What a shame." he said. "In this world, it's kill or be killed."

"You IDIOT. That's MY line!" Flower yelled.

Flowey punched Sephiroth in the face, knocking the 7 Souls Pendant from his neck. Flowey grabbed it. He began to transform.

ASRIEL DREEMUR


	19. Chapter 19

The battle had only begun.

On the Highwind, Red held Frisk in her arms as they watched the chaos unfold "This looks bad." Red said. "Yeah." Frisk replied. Frisk felt like she was being watched. She whirled and saw a strange person. She had a green shirt with yellow stripes and shorts that looked strikingly similar to Frisk's. The figure gave a gentle smile. "Since the timeline is fucked up, I might as well refrain from being hidden. My name is Chara." Chara greeted. "We both know what is best, don't we?" Frisk shook her head.

The battle raged. Undyne blocked blow after blow. "This battle will determine the fate of all worlds. If we fail, the universe will come to a close. If we succeed, we will see the light of day once more." Chara continued. "You know that resets are not possible anymore. We both know that. So, let us make this path count, partner." Chara vanished, her essence seeping into Frisk. She was now part of Frisk. "Oh god! INCOMING!" A blast of cold surrounded the ship.

"WAAAAH!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Frisk! Are you okay?"

"Urrrgh..."

Frisk slowly got up. The air was extriemely cold. She shivered heavily. Red huffed. The fuel had frozen solid. Liquid nitrogen had developed on the engines. Icicles hung off the propellers. In other words, it was really fucking cold. "This is why I brung coats." Cid said. He put coats onto Frisk and Red. Frisk realized the Highwind had been reduced to a floating icicle. Frisk walked to the front of the ship. The dragon noticed the determination in her soul and got attracted to her. It let out a roar and started flying towards her. Undyne rushed towards the dragon, but got stopped by Sephiroth.

SLICE

99,999,999

Undyne flew across the sky and landed with a thunk.


	21. Chapter 21

Sephiroth laughed. He laughed harder. A shadow smashed into him. 'Cue Battle against A True Hero'

It was Undyne the Undying. She now wielded 2 spears, one in each hand.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!" Undyne bellowed. She hurled a spear at him. He flung himself at her. Sephiroth sliced either way. Undyne perfectly dodged each blow, landing a few of her own.

The Highwind began to thaw. The engines were damaged. The ship started to creak.

"Frisk! Crap! The ship's gonna-!" Red began.

The ship started to fall. Red and Frisk grabbed the bars and held on for dear life. The ship crashed. It slammed into a forest, tearing up foliage, and splashed into a creek. Frisk dropped the heart locket into the creek.

"Noooooooo! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Frisk cried. Red jumped off the ship to look for it. When she got it back, the locket had a small crack. It was damaged, and covered in mud. Red washed it off.


	22. Chapter 23

Undyne searched frantically for Frisk. She eventually found them, in the process of finishing a butterscotch pie, which is one of the best things you can eat.

"Do you know da way?"

Undyne turned to face the pug creature. It was a tiny red creature that had a smug face. Undyne sighed. "Sorry. I simply do not have the time. Later." She dashed off.

"Why are you running? **WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?"** was the last thing he heard from him before she reached a cave.


	23. Chapter 24

Frisk woke up on a weird island. She got up. Red was next to her. A lady stood at the edge of the island. Clicking noises were heard. They were constant. "My queen!" was heard. Many red balls were on the island. Too many. The army was massive. A good army to have on her side.

"So you say you need help?" General Knuckles said to Frisk.

"Yes. Everyone I know need your help."

"What's in it for me?" asked the general.

"Waffles, my friend. Waffles. And pie."

The general perked up, and turned to the army.

"My brothers! We will fight for our future."

"Cheers were heard. They soon organized into a functional army and charged through the portal.


	24. Chapter 25

Undyne was shocked as Frisk and Red came back with thousands of Uganda troops. She saw the queen and asked, "What should I call you?"

She retorted, "You can call me anything, but don't call me late for dinner!"

Undyne sighed. "That joke is older than me!"

...

Cloud stared at the battle that was unfolding. "This is terrible..."

"so is paper." Bad-dum-tss! Cloud jumped. "Sans? How were you- you just- I just- UGH!" Sans shrugged. "did'ja forget i can teleport?" Sans chuckled. A wyvern appeared next to him, and he went on. " Well-" A thunderbolt nearly hit the ship. "this experience isn't very 'shocking' as this conversation, unlike the 'current' situation, the situation down on the ground has more 'voltage.'" Triple joke sting.

"SANS." Papyrus replied. "STOP."

Papyrus fell over, crashing into Nine. "Yo, watch where your'e going!" he hissed.

Sans pulled out his trumpet, and blew an incidental tune.

"SANS! STOP FILLING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"


	25. Chapter 26- Battle of Ages

Narroration

Joined by the forces of the Ugandan Army, the new reformed 'Alliance of Nations' launched Operation 420 Blazeit, an offensive to force the dragon to leave their world and stop the doomsday from occurring before it's too late.

...

Gaster chuckled as he landed. He was whole once more. He turned to the dragon. "In my vision, you do not exist."

He laughed evilly as he attempted to show this world his vision. He transformed through immense amounts of determination, since there was nothing to stop him from becoming a god. He lowered the level of the dragon to level 99. The dragon had lost his power. He then blasted it with a gaster blaster.

 **999,999,999,999,999,999**

The dragon roared one final time before collapsing. It broke into billions of little gems, each one weighing at least a gram and worth at least 1K. The dragon- was defeated.


	26. Chapter 27

"My brothers- we have won."the general declared. "No levels, though."

Gaster was in a god-like state. He released the energy that he took from the dragon. It enriched the land, covering it in lush greens. The land was more enriched than ever. But hordes of enemies had appeared on the map. At least the Ugandan Army could help the group get used to their surroundings. They did manage to find an old castle for them to live in. Now to force whoever was in it- out.


	27. Chapter 28

They stepped into the castle. They walked down the hallway.

" **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!** " yelled a voice. Frisk let out a small wheep as she jumped. "must be something to discourage explorers from trekking any farther." Sans reassured her. The general paused, immediately looking concerned. "My friend. Come this way a little." he whispered. Papyrus stepped forward a little.

A loud roar filled the hallway. Sans froze, his pupils disappearing. "that doesn't sound good." he surveyed. A ball of fire burst into the room and filled the room with blazing heat. **FIREMAINE!** The flaming horse let out a neigh and stomped its hoof. It was on.

Sans left eye blazed blue as he summoned a cloud of gasterblasters which fired at Firemaine. **IMMUNE.** Sans realized that the gasterblasters barely made the beast flinch. Frisk hurled a water balloon at the beast. **1,000** Firemaine shrieked as the water balloon splashed on him and smothered some of his flames. "That's it, my brothers. SPIT ON IT!" yelled a Ugandan soldier. The army spit on Firemaine. **9,999** Firemaine collapsed and crumbled into nothing but dust in the wind. Victory! One of the Ugandan commanders had gotten seriously burned. "We need a medic!" shouted a soldier. Instantly, several mages were around him, healing the commander. Soon, he was back to full health. "My brothers, let us continue on." the general said. They all kept going. They started to hear yelling.

"You stupid mutt! This is all your fault!" yelled Louise, formally pissed. "If you could listen to me for one moment-" began Saito. "I am listening." Louise argued. "You want to go home. Oh it must me Thursday." Saito huffed. "Well, acting selfish isn't helping anything." he replied. "How DARE you call me selfish!" Louise roared, preparing an explosion attack. "You stupid MU-" DING! Louise's joints froze up, a blue heart appearing in front of her chest. A chuckle rose up.

"heh heh heh. it's frigid up here, and you guys really need to _chill._ " Sans spoke up, still holding the girl's SOUL. The boy growled. "Don't you dare. The only person who's allowed to touch Louise is _me._ " Sans cheeks turned a light blue, and he let go of Louise's soul. "oh hell no. i was just saving you from your girlfriend." Sans replied. Louise flung the spell out the open window, hitting an unfortunate bird 10 miles away. Ouch.


	28. Chapter 29

Since the crew found Louise and Saito, things sure have been crazy. The Ugandan Army had converted the castle into a base of operations. Every room was occupied by 2 people. Frisk was roomates with Sans. Alphys was roomates with Undyne. Asriel was roomates with Monster Kid, and so on. The Ugandan Army was the most cramped. The castle had a hangar, an armory, a war room, and a courtyard. The castle was incredible.

Chara walked down the hall. She had a SOUL now. She kept walking down the hall. She heard a thunk as someone hit the ground. A soft pained moan sounded. She realized it was Asriel. She helped Asriel up. He gasped and looked up at Chara. "Chara?" he asked. Chara nodded. "Yes. It's me." she replied. As Chara walked into the opera room, a chuckle filled the room. "Chara. We meet at last." the Irishman said. "Antiscepticeye." Chara replied. "I won't let you hurt anyone." Anti cackled. "I already have everything I want." he stated.

"Except a girlfriend?" Chara asked. Anti grinned. "At least I'm stronger than you." 'Cue Megalo Strike Back' Chara sighed, pulling out her knife. "I pity you." she sighed. She lunged at Anti, knife striking knife. Anti laughed as he deflected Chara's blow. "You fool. You are not going to defeat me THAT easily." he chimed. Chara kicked Anti in the stomach with her hand-sewn metal toed boot. Anti grunted as the full force of the blow slammed him against a wall. Chara caught Anti in a chokehold and rammed his head into a metal beam. Anti shouted as his skull struck metal. Anti slowly started to turn back. "Chara..." Jack rasped.

Bang! Chara punched Jack one last time, knocking him out cold.


End file.
